Blind Date
by Jupitermoon
Summary: The title says it all, when Mina and Andrew think of a way for Serena and Darien to hook up.


This story is yet another story about Serena, and Darien. The title of this story said it all! So I think you can guess what it is about. I got this idea from my friend. She helps me out a lot on my stories( or, at lest she try's to anyway) This story has a little bit of a hot part, but it's not really bad. I hope you like my story. I hate saying ( and hearing) this, but Sailor Moon is not mine. Now on with the story!  
  
  
BLIND DATE  
  
  
It was early morning in Tokyo City, and Serena was running late again. She had overslept again, and was now running to school. "Oh no, Miss H is going to give me a months worth of detention." Serena was to busy thinking about what would happen when she got to school, she didn't see someone up ahead, until it was to late. "Ow, I have got to watch where I'm going," said Serena rubbing her head "I'm sorry, I..." She stopped when she saw who it was. "You?!" She had run into Darien(but, I'm sure you already knew that) Darien's eyes lit up when he saw he. He had been in love with her for awhile now. Every time he would try to tell her, he would make fun of her. Serena fleet the some way about him, but she would not completely admit that to herself. "Don't you ever watch where your going Meatball Head?" said Darien helping her up. He wished he hadn't said that. "Shut up Darien, I'm late for school" she shot back at him. "I could drive you if you want" he said hoping for a yes. Serena surprised at the sudden niceness, only said "Um...no thanks, I gotta go I can get there faster if I run." With that, she turned and ran in the direction of her school. "Why did I say that?" she thought to herself as she ran off. "Why did I let her go?" Darien thought to himself as he watch her run off into the distance.   
  
  
  
  
After school, Mina and Serena are walking to the temple, and Mina was talking about how she had a date with Andrew tonight. Mina was going on, and on about Andrew, and Serena was only thinking about Darien. Mina, and Andrew had been going out for about three weeks now, and every day that was all Mina ever talked about. As Mina was talking, Serena was off in "dream land" thinking about Darien. When Mina saw Serena not listening to anything she was say, she stopped. "Serena.. Serena...are ya there?" she asked. Finally, Serena snapped out of it, and was back with Mina. "Hu...what?" she said. "Serena, I know what you were thinking about" said Mina with a smile on her face. "Okay then, what was I thinking about?" Mina was almost in a laugh when she said it. "You were thinking about Darien again, weren't you?" Serena was trying to think of something to tell Mina, but it was true, all she could think about was Darien. "Alright Mina, your right" she said shaking her head back, and forth. "Well Serena, I think I can get your mind off him for awhile." Serena looked up, eyes growing wide. "Really, what? what? you gatta tell me." Mina stepped back from her. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you, just com down girl." It took a moment, but then Serena did. "Okay well anyway, Andrew has a friend that is really cute, and single. We were wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with us, tonight." Serena was trying to picture the guy. "Mina, do you know his name?" Mina knew his name, she also knew it was Darien. The other day, Andrew and Mina were going to try to set Serena, and Darien up on a date. They wanted it to be a blind date, so no giving out info on them. "Um... well no, I don't, but I hear he is really cute." Serena thought about it, and thought it would be fun. "Okay Mina, what time, and where?" Serena asked. "7:00, at the arcade" she said. "Alright then, tell Andrew I'm on." As they reached the temple, Mina thought to herself "I'll tell him alright."   
  
  
  
  
At the arcade, Andrew was also going on,and...well you know, about Mina. (Sounds familiar doesn't it) Darien was thinking about Serena, as Andrew was talking about Mina. (Okay, it's the same, I know!) Andrew knew what Darien was thinking about, and thought it would be funny do something to get him out of his thoughts. "So anyway, Mina tells me that Serena's got a boyfriend, and so..." Darien jerked out of his thoughts, eyes filled with shock. "What?!" Andrew started to laugh. He tried to talk between laughs. "Darien...it's...it's okay... I was just playing.. She doesn't have a boyfriend." Andrew was still laughing a little bit, but Darien wasn't. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny baka" said Darien looking away. "Oh c'mon, I was just play'n" said Andrew. "Anyway, why don't you take your mind off Serena for awhile, and do something fun for a change." Darien shook his head in agreement. "Hey, Mina's got this cute girlfriend, who is single. And we both were wondering if you would want to go on a date with us, and get your mind off of Serena for at lest a night." Darien thought about it, and it might be fun. "Oh alright, I guess it would be okay." said Darien. "Great, meet us here at 7:00." After Darien left, Andrew started to smile to himself. "Wait till he finds out, I'll just say I didn't know, yeah...that's it."   
  
  
  
Later that night at 6:00, Serena was trying to find a outfit to wear on her date. "This one...no, maybe this one...no...rrrrrr, I can't find anything to wear!" From down stairs, Serena heard a voice call up. "Serena, is everything okay?" It was her mom. "Yeah, I just can't find anything to wear." Serena was still looking through her clothes, when her mom called up again. "Why don't you wear that cute little sweater your grandmother gave you for Christmas." Serena stopped at the thought of having to wear that thing again. It wouldn't have been so bad if she was two years old, and wearing it. "No thanks mom, I think I can find something else to wear" she yelled out, then went back looking through her closet. "Okay dear, I was just trying to help." Serena stopped again. "It's okay mom." With all of that over with, Serena again started to look for something to wear.   
  
  
  
  
At Darien's apartment building, it was 6:29, and Darien was having trouble of his own. He had already pick out an outfit, but was wondering what to say to the girl the when he saw her. He was hoping it was even a girl, or all of this was just a trick so Andrew could get some more laughs. (And for all of those who are wondering, he's wearing the green jacket, black shirt, and those dum lavender pants. Man, do I hate those pants, he's getting new ones in my next story!, but anyway, back to this story.) Darien was thinking of things to say. With his good looks, Darien had a lot of dates, but he wasn't to good on the talking parts. "Hi, my name is Darien...no that's stupid...um...hey waz up, no that's really stupid." Darien was thinking of lots of ways to say hi, just…none of them were good. He was just about to give up, when it hit him. ( I can't think of anything funny here, so I'll just be moving on.) "Of coarse, why didn't I think of it before?!...Hi, I'm Darien, that's it!" He was now so happy that he finally thought of something to say, when he would meet his date. ( I wish I had his problems.) I was still awhile before his date, so he sat down on his the sofa and started reading a book. "I hope I don't forget what to say before then" Darien thought to himself, before starting on his book.   
  
  
  
  
  
At 6:40 back at Serena's house, she had finally pick out something to wear, and was putting on her heart shaped earrings. She had picked out a orange shirt, and a pink skirt. After she was done with her earrings, she moved on to make-up. Serena was trying to picture what her blind date would look like. She pictured him looking very hansom, and sexy. (How right she was!) At 6:45, she went down stairs. She was almost out the door, when her mom stopped her. "Oh wait a minuet Serena, let me get a look at you." Serena's mom dragged her back in the house. "Mom, I'm going to be late" said Serena. "Oh I'm just sorry your father had to work tonight." Serena rolled her eyes at the thought of her dad being there. "Mom, we both know that dad would go out even MORE out of his mind if he found out I had a date." Serena's mom thought for a moment. "You may be right about that dear, but he is just trying to protect you" she said. "If he protects me anymore, you guys can forget about grandkids." Serena's mom agreed, and let her go on her way. On the way, Serena was still trying to picture what her date was going to look like, and also prayed that "daddy dearest" would never find out that his "little girl" went on a date. ( And you all know what would happen if he did. )  
  
  
Darien looked at his watch, it read 6:56. He had been waiting inside the arcade for 20 minuets. "C'mon Andrew, where are you man?" Darien asked himself. Just then, he saw Serena walk in. The way she looked, took his breath away. "She looks so beautiful" he though only to himself. "She must have a date as well." The thought of her being with anyone else made him feel sad. He didn't know why he cared for her so much, he just did. She looked over to him, and he turned away. A moment later, she came up beside him. "Hey." Was she really talking to him? The guy that made fun of her every time they meet? "Hey, I'm talking to you Darien." Guess so. "What?" he asked. "This set taken?" Okay, now Darien thought he was dreaming. Not only was she wanting to talk to him, but she wanted to set down, and talk to him. "No, not at all." Serena sat down next to him. Darien had to fight the urge to pull her closer to him. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm meeting someone here, you?" said Serena. "I'm doing the same." He looked over to her again. "You look nice." Serena couldn't believe it. Did he actually give her a complement? "Thank you." Serena smiled at him, and he smiled at her. "Oh yeah, that was good." ( his ego is talking to him again, don't mind him.)   
  
  
  
  
Outside the door, Andrew and Mina were watching Serena and Darien talking. "So, should we go in now?" asked Andrew. "I think we can, but remember act like you didn't know any of this. " They walked in, and headed for them. "Hey guys" said Mina cheerfully. Darien, and Serena turned around to them. "Hey Mina." Serena looked around to see that there was know guy around. "Um Mina, where's my date?" asked Serena. "Yeah Andrew, where's mine?" asked Darien who was also looking around. Mina turned to Andrew trying to look shocked. "Andrew, is this the cute single guy you were telling me about?" They had gone over this little act for hours. (Can't ya tell?!) "And this is YOUR cute single friend?" asked Andrew. "Hey." said Serena. "Wait a sec, you mean our blind dates were each other?" said Darien trying to act surprised, but was so hoping for a yes. "Well...I guess so" said Mina. This made BOTH Serena, and Darien very happy, but they weren't going to show that. Serena turned to face Darien. "So, it looks like we are both stuck with each other for the rest of the night, why don't we just for tonight, we call it truths. "I'll be nice to you, and you be nice to me. I don't know about you, but I need some fun tonight, okay." Darien looked at her, and smiled. "Okay, truths then." He held out this hand. Serena gladly shook it, and so their "date" began.   
  
  
  
  
Everyone agreed to have dinner first, then go dancing. They went to a Japanese place to eat. It was a nice place for a first date. Andrew, and Mina made sure that Serena and Darien would have to set next to each other. Everywhere they sat, they had to be together. Everyone started out small, then moved on to the main coarse. Andrew, and Mina were always going off somewhere, to give Serena and Darien a chance to talk and get to know each other. This did work, for awhile anyway. Andrew, and Mina knew that they were starting to catch on, so they went back, and stayed there. After they were done eating, they went somewhere to dance. (Okay everyone, this is where it picks up again.) They went to the hottest dance place in Tokyo. It was called "Jungle Fever" so you know it's got to be hot. Their were hundreds of people there having the time of their lives. Andrew and Mina went off to dance, while Serena and Darien just sat out. They were watching Andrew, and Mina dance from their table. They knew they were watching, so they tried to make it look fun. Andrew started to spin Mina around, then dipped her. After awhile, it kind of got a little out of hand. "Wow, I didn't know Mina could do that" said Serena looking very surprised at what she was watching. "I didn't even think Andrew knew HOW to do that" said Darien also looking very surprised. After the song stopped, Mina and Andrew came back. "Wow, that was great" said Mina out of breath. "I'm sure it was" said Serena looking over at her. "Hey, why don't you guys dance?" asked Andrew also out of breath. Serena, and Darien looked at one another, with eyes widen. "Um, maybe later" said Serena. "All c'mon, it's fun, didn't you see us out there?" asked Mina. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. You REALLY had a good time Mina." Mina looked over to Andrew, and kind of smiled. "Well yeah, maybe we got a little out of hand, but we were just having fun" said Mina still smiling. "I think I'll wait until I'm married to have that much fun…dancing!" she finished quickly. "Just go out, and dance okay" said Andrew. Serena, and Darien agreed, and went to dance. Just as they got to the dance floor, a new song came on. It was Brittany Spears: I'm a slave for you. "Oh great" Serena thought. "Oh boy" Darien thought. Serena looked up at him. "Well, it's now, or never" she thought. She started dancing( and not to nice either ) Serena wasn't sure where she leaned those moves, but she knew them. Of coarse Darien was happy, and started moving the same way. Serena was thinking a lot of things at that point, and one of those thoughts were "Dear God, don't let my dad ever see me dancing like this!" When Darien put his hands around her waist, another thought went through her head. "Who gives a damn what dad thinks, I'm likening this!" (I'm not even going to say what Darien is thinking now, I think you can guess!) Back at the table, Andrew, and Mina were watching very closely. "Man, I hope her dad doesn't find Serena dancing like that" said Mina with a surprised look on her face. "Wow, where did Darien learn that?!" asked Andrew. "If their not together after tonight, I'll shot myself" said Mina going back to her drink.   
  
  
  
When that song was over, a slow song started. ( even night clubs play slow songs once and awhile.) The melody was slow, and softer. Serena gently put her arms around Darien's neck, and moved closer. Darien put his hands around Serena's waist, and moved with her. They stared into each others eyes, as they danced with the music. They both knew that this seemed so familiar to them, but they didn't know why. They moved as one, matching the each others steps. Serena fleet so warm in Darien's arms. She fleet like nothing could ever hurt her there. It was like she belonged their, safe within his arms. Darien held her close to him. In this moment, in this time, it was like know one else was in the room. For them, they were in another time all together. They danced into the night. Back at the table, Mina and Andrew were still watching. "Your right Mina, if their not together by the end of tonight, I'll shoot you." said Andrew jokingly. "Hey" said Mina looking up at him. He put his arms around her. "I was only kidding" he said in a loving voice. "You better watch it buddy, I know where you live," said Mina also jokingly "Now, lets go dance." They made their way out to the dance floor. Serena, and Darien were still dancing close together. They didn't want this to ever end, but the song stopped right then. They came out of their little "dream land," and stared at one another. "Thank you for dancing with me" said Darien with a smile. "Your very welcome" said Serena also smiling. They broke the stare, and went to go find Mina, and Andrew.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
At 9:45, it was time to go somewhere romantic. They went to the Tokyo Rose Garden( big surprise uh) It was a huge garden, and it was split up with paths. Mina and Andrew took one path, and Serena and Darien took another. They walked together hand in hand. It was a full moon out, so the hole garden looked like a magical world. As they walked, Darien told Serena about his past, and what happened to his parents. Serena also told him stories of when she was younger. They came upon a nice place to stop, and talk some more. The two sat on a marble bench looking up at the moon. A light breeze blew gently, as Serena closed her eyes smelling the sweet smell of the roses. "The moon looks so beautiful tonight" said Serena looking up at the moon. The way the moonlight shown on Serena, made her look even more beautiful. Darien got an idea, that made him smile. He moved closer to Serena. "Close your eyes" he said. "Mmm?" she said taking her gaze off the moon. "Close your eyes, I want to give you something" he said in a kind, and sweet way. She closed her eyes. Darien held out his hand, and crated a rose. "You can open them now." She slowly opened her big blue eyes. Her gaze fell upon the red rose in Darien's hand. He gave it to her with a soft touch. "Thank you" she said pulling it to her nose to smell it. Serena smiled, and gave Darien a kiss on the cheek. He was a little surprised, but he liked it. "What was that for" he smiled. "That is for acting like a gentlemen tonight." He looked into her eyes, and smiled. "Well, I guess I have to start acting more like a gentlemen if that's what I get." Over in some bushes, Mina and Andrew were watching the hole thing. "I knew they were going to be together" said Mina. "That's good, now you don't have to shoot yourself" said Andrew jokingly. "Oh shut up about that" Mina said playfully. "And how are you going to make me shut up?" he asked moving closer. "This." She kissed him long, and hard. They were to busy kissing to notice that Serena, and Darien were now also kissing( but nicer then what they were doing.)  
  
  
  
Serena, and Darien didn't feel like waiting for Mina and Andrew. It was about 11:00, when Darien took Serena home. They clearly had a good time.( not as good as Mina and Andrew, but this good.) Darien walked her to her door, and kissed her goodnight. They decided to see more of each other, and maybe go on another dates. They said their goodnights, and kissed one more time, before leaving each other. Serena watch as he drove off into the night. She went inside, with a smile on her face. It wasn't that late, so her parents were still up. (Now remember, "daddy dearest" doesn't know that his "little girl" went on a date, let's watch shale we.) "Serena, where in the world have you been?" someone asked. Serena was shocked to see her father standing there waiting for her. "Now dear, com down, it's not that late" her mother said. "I don't care how late it is, I want to know where she's been." Serena could tell that he was getting mad, and that was so not good. (For her it wasn't, but it's funny watching this happen to someone else, am I right people?) "Um...um...I was um out" stuttered Serena. "I know you were out, but where were you?" Sammy who was playing a video game, was now watching (and mocking) Serena. "Your gonna get it" he said lining over the sofa. "Sammy, be quit" said Keniji. "Yeah Sammy, shut up" said Serena. "What you gonna make me?" he asked this mocking her. "Sammy, I will now if you don't be quit" said Keniji a little louder. Sammy shut up right then. (You don't want to make daddy mad, he's got a shotgun!) "Now, where were you Serena?" She tried to think really fast. Serena had an idea, if it would work, or not that was the question. "I went on a date, goodnight." Serena ran toward her room. She made it to the stairs before hearing... "WHAT!!!" She ran faster, and for good reason, daddy was coming. Luna was asleep on the bed, when Serena came running in, and closing the door really fast. "Serena, what is wrong?" she asked. "Do now, talk later" was all she said. "Serena, come out here right now" said Keniji. (Oh come on, even Serena isn't dum enough to open that door now!) "Um dad, can we talk about this in the morning?" she said locking the door. "Yes dear, let's talk about it in the morning" said her mom. "Alright, but first thing in the morning." Serena could hear them leave, it was now safe again. Luna now fully awake was wondering what was going on. "What was all of that about?" Serena turned to her, and said "I'll tell ya in the morning, just let me sleep now, it maybe my last." She changed into her night clothes, and went to bed. As she slept, she dreamed about everything that happened that night. She smiled, when she dreamed of Darien holding her in his arms. She wondered what tomorrow would bring. One thing she didn't wonder, was if Darien was going to be there, she already knew that answer. (And, if your smart, you know to!)   
THE END  
  
So did you like it? I hope you did. This was one of my stories that was really fun working on. I can't wait until I writ my next story. 


End file.
